Super Robot Penny
by Moonsolol
Summary: What if Penny Polendina had a crazy, overpowered weapon arsenal for some reason? Join Penny as she shows the world of Remnant the hot-blooded power of super robots! Lots of mecha references, Penny's attacks will all be from mecha anime. Crackfic.


In the depths of Atlas's finest research facility, a lone man busied himself with a certain ambitious project. Wearing a small pair of glasses and a big pink bow on the center of his shirt, he sat in a unique chair that utilized four mechanical legs to move around.

"Hmmm… yes, yes, this is fantastic! Project Penny is going along very smoothly… but hmmm… something just feels missing though…" Doctor Pietro Polendina rubbed his chin as he wracked his brain to think of what could be wrong. "She just doesn't feel 'complete'...oh, that reminds me! A new episode of _G*ndam_ is out today!"

Doctor Polendina pressed a button on his chair, and a scroll popped out of a slot on the armrest. Taking it out, the man turned on the device and quickly opened up Crunchycake on his browser.

Polendina took a look at the overall ratings for the series on the streaming website and sighed. "Only 2.6 stars out of 5? Kids these days don't appreciate the thrills of big, metallic giants duking it out anymore. Why, back when I was a teenager, we had such cool crossover movies such as _Gr*at M*zinger vs. G*tter R*bo_. Nowadays, I'm only seeing trailers for something about how dying in a game will make you die in real life. What would it take to make them understand the awesomeness of hot-blooded super robots or the technicalities of scientific real robots?"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Doctor Polendina's head. "Now just wait a flipping minute…" He turned his head towards the container that Project Penny was contained within. "I think I know exactly what this project is missing…"

The sounds of maniacal laughter and deafening crashes were supposedly heard for weeks on end, according to the Atlas soldiers who guarded the lab everyday.

* * *

Penny Polendina was having a sensational day!

She had just arrived in the land of Vale, which was completely different from everything back in Atlas. Everything was so colorful, so busy! Back at the lab, the Atlas soldiers were all stiff and uncaring, although her Father was a great man and scientist. He was able to create and modify her, after all!

"Wow! Is that an arcade? How novel! If only I could find a friend to go with…" Penny hung her head down.

Back in Atlas, she was constantly under guard and surveillance by the direct orders of General Ironwood. She understood why the situation had to be this way, but she was constantly lonely in the lab. It was very nice of her father to download various forms of entertainment into her in-built Scroll system, although she still carried a physical Scroll to blend in with the regular citizens. Her favorite thing to watch was, what did Father call it, anime? It was a form of animation originating from Mistral. According to Father, the majority of her arsenal was inspired by such shows. She has not been able to test out anything yet, though, as Father had only completed her last week. She was sent straight to Vale after all her system checkups had been completed by his staff.

"Hm?" Off in the distance, Penny heard some sort of ruckus occurring. "Did that come from the docks? Oh, maybe this is the kind of scene where the main character runs into a girl, and then they fall on top of each other in a tense, romantic scene!"

As she ran in the direction of the commotion, the sounds of people shouting and someone laughing became distinct from one another. Suddenly, a figure flew above overhead.

"Get him!" Penny heard the voice of a girl shouting out, before the sensation of an object crashing into her chest was felt, toppling her over.

Penny looked up and observed a snow-white girl sitting on top of her body. The girl suddenly blinked and widened her eyes, before staring at something in the distance. "No, he got away!"

"Uhh… Weiss?" Another girl with blonde hair walked out from the corner and pointed towards Penny.

The snow-haired girl finally seemed to discover that Penny was pinned underneath her and scrambled up from the ground in a hurry.

_Oh, it actually happened! I need to introduce myself, quickly!_ Excitedly, Penny quickly greeted the group of girls standing above her. "Salutations!"

The shortest girl in the group glanced awkwardly at her. "Um… hello."

"Are you… okay?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm wonderful!" Penny smiled brightly. "Thank you for asking."

The four girls around her looked to each other before returning their sights onto Penny. "Do you… wanna get up?"

Penny tilts her head in bewilderment. Oh, she had completely forgotten! Humans tended to dislike being on the ground for extended periods of time. "Yes!" Leaping onto her feet, she straightened her back and grinned. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The short girl smiled shyly. "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

The snow girl stared at Penny questioningly. "I'm Weiss.

"Blake." A black-haired girl stood to the side quietly. Penny noticed that the bow on top of her head was occasionally twitching. Her sensors showed that the girl was a faunus. Maybe the bow was covering her ears?

The busty blonde smirked. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbowed the girl, causing her to wince. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny spread out her arms and widened her smile.

"You already said that." Weiss said, flatly.

Had she done so already? Looking over her conversation log, she found out that she had, only mere minutes ago. "So I did!"

Looking away to the side, Weiss started to turn around. "Well, sorry for running into you!" The four girls began to walk away from Penny.

Oh no, had she messed up? This wasn't turning out the way that Penny thought it would. Maybe she could try something else to get their attention?

"Take care, friend!"

Time suddenly slowed to a stop for Penny. _Take care, friend? Friend… friend! I wanted to find a friend!" _Penny rapidly looked towards Ruby, who was the one who had spoken those words. She was starting to move further away, but it was still close enough for Penny to catch up with her.

Penny pushed off of her legs and silently dashed towards the team, so as not to scare them away. She pulled up in front of Weiss and then stared straight into Ruby's widened eyes. "What did you call me?" She had to make sure she had heard it correctly.

"What did you call me?" Weiss had a shocked look on her face.

"No, not you." Penny walked closer to Ruby and then leaned downwards. "You!"

"Me?" Ruby pointed to herself in confusion. "I-I don't know. I, what, um, uh…"

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked, eyes unblinking.

Ruby hesitated and looked over Penny's shoulders for a few moments, before looking back at her. "Y-yeah, sure! Why not!"

Something clicked inside Penny's mechanical brain. _Friend, I have a friend now!_ Her plans had come to fruition! This was absolutely fantastic!

"Sensational! We can compare weapons, watch entertainment, and talk about giant robots!"

Suddenly, Penny felt two hands wrap around her own. "Ooooooh!" Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes! Finally, I've found someone who understands me! Let's go be best friends immediately!"

Behind Ruby, Weiss facepalmed and sighed. "Oh no, now there're two of them."

On the other hand, Yang was ecstatic. "My little sister finally found someone with the same interests as her? Whoa, didn't think I would live to see this day!"

Blake simply rolled her eyes at the scene. "What's so good about stuff like giant robots anyways? They look boring to me."

Penny and Ruby's conversation suddenly came to an abrupt halt as they both instantly turned their heads towards her. Blake could feel an uncomfortable amount of heat radiating in her direction. "Um, guys? Did I say something wrong?"

"That's heresy! Blake, where did I go wrong with you?" Ruby raised her fists towards the sky and wailed sadly.

Penny nodded at her words. "Blake, I must say that your opinions are completely incorrect, and I recommend becoming reeducated on the subject matter immediately."

Black slowly took a step back as Penny and Ruby both started approaching her. "Now, now, I think this can wait a little bit? I mean, there're other things to worry about first…"

Penny tilted her head. Blake seemed oddly tense and paranoid for some reason. Might there have been an argument at some point? She noticed that Weiss was looking uncomfortable.

"Anyways, Penny! Are you a visiting tourist for the Vytal Festival in Vale this year?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, no, I'm actually a competitor for the festival! I'm from Atlas Academy, as a matter of fact." Penny proudly stated. "I'm just arriving earlier than usual on orders from above."

"Wait, you're really going to compete in the tournament?" Weiss stared unbelievingly.

Penny pointed to her chest with her left thumb. "I am combat ready!"

Weiss looks Penny up and down for a moment before speaking. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake counters.

Crossing her arms, Weiss narrows her eyes. "It's a combat skirt!" Ruby smiled and silently low-fived Weiss's outstretched hand.

"Wait a minute." Weiss, as if suddenly realizing something important, grabbed Penny by the shoulder. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?"

Looking through her records, Penny couldn't find anything specifically relating to a monkey-tailed person. "The who…? Someone ran above me earlier, but I did not have time to register his identity before running into you four."

Weiss held out a terribly drawn sketch of something in front of her. "The filthy faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake hissed in annoyance.

"Huh?" Weiss seemed confused at Blake's outburst.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a human!"

Letting go of Penny's shoulder, Weiss turned to Blake and narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!"

As Weiss and Blake continued bickering in their heated argument, Penny noticed that Ruby was shuffling around uncomfortably, head low in misery. "Friend Ruby!" Penny suddenly said, trying to cheer up Ruby. "Are you interested in bringing me around town to help me see the sights of Vale!"

Ruby raised her head and smiled lightly. "Thanks, let's go before we get caught up into this… mess." She turned towards Yang. "Hey, Yang, can you keep Weiss and Blake in check while I'm out showing Penny around? Thanks!"

"Hey Rubes, wait a-" Yang raised her arm in protest, but by the time she could speak, Ruby and Penny were both already out of sight in a flurry of rose petals. "Shit…" Looking back towards the two growling girls, Yang simply hung her head and sighed. "Guess I'm playing babysitter now…"

* * *

Humming a theme song from an old mecha show, Penny smiled as she stared at the ceiling in her quarters.

For the past couple of days, Ruby had been showing her around Vale and having fun all the while. Penny was pleased to see that Ruby had, what did people call it? 'Good taste'? They spent hours upon hours talking about weaponry and mecha anime. Ruby seemed to especially love _G*ndam 00_ and _*91_, due to how fast the mecha could move in those shows.

However, Penny noticed that Ruby seemed to constantly show signs of being unhappy during their trips to Vale. When asked, she simply flailed her arms and said not to worry. Penny could tell that Ruby's body movements and smile were too stiff, though. Only when they resumed their conversations did Ruby ever truly start relaxing. Hopefully whatever the problem was, it would be fixed soon.

_Dynamite! Dynamite! Dynamite Explooosion!_

Penny's scroll ringtone suddenly started blaring in the room. She closed her eyes and connected herself to her physical scroll.

_Ruby?_ The caller ID displayed the name of a certain Ruby Rose. _What could she be calling about so late into the night?_

"Hello? Ruby?" Penny accepted the call and asked.

"Penny, I need your help right now!" These words got Penny to sit straight up and start recording for any important information. "Blake ran away a couple of days ago and she hasn't returned since, and I don't have anyone else to turn to right now for help! Team JNPR is busy tonight, and I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen…"

"Friend Ruby, I will meet with you right away!" Penny's eyes lit up. She would do everything she could for a friend in need! "Do not worry, as I will try my hardest to find Blake!"

* * *

"So, what happened, Friend Ruby?"

Penny and Ruby were strolling alongside each other in the middle of the city of Vale. They had already been searching for almost an hour but decided to take a short break and see if anything occurs around them.

"Well, Weiss and Blake got into an argument over the White Fang in our dorm room, and Weiss started making more, uh, racist remarks, and then Blake got super mad and accidentally revealed that she used to be part of the White Fang…" Ruby twiddled her thumbs in nervousness. "…and then she ran away, and we couldn't contact her afterwards at all. She just sort of disappeared. We've been looking for days, but we still haven't found any signs."

"Oh my, that's not good at all." Penny raised her hand to her mouth and covered it. "My knowledge dictates that friends do argue every once in a while, but that situation does not seem very healthy."

"Yeah, I just wish that Blake could have told us about her secret earlier. I mean, I know that Weiss can be scary and cold, but Blake should know by now that, at the very least, me and Yang wouldn't care at all about the fact that she's a faunus. Weiss is also nice on the inside, and probably wouldn't hold it against her for long."

"However, since she's been hiding it for so long and only revealed it until she was in the middle of a heated argument with Weiss Schnee, the tension erupted and everything went wrong, am I correct, Ruby?" Penny asked. "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby sighed and nodded. "Yeah, me too…"

_BOOM._

"Huh?" The pair of huntresses turned their heads towards the direction of the sudden noise. Smoke was rising from the docks, which were very close nearby.

"Ruby, I think we might have just found the lost member of your team." Penny's feet suddenly blasted out fire and she propelled herself away.

"Hey, wait up! Penny!" Ruby hastily followed, leaving a trail of red roses behind her.

As she neared the docks, Penny could hear the sounds of yelling and clashing weapons. _Oh, yes, didn't the General mention that there was going to be a big shipment of Dust in Vale today? Maybe the White Fang are targeting it._ With a bend of her legs, Penny jumped onto the roof of a building right next to the docks and took note of the situation.

A large group of White Fang were locked in battle with two Hunters, one of them being Blake and the other being a monkey faunus. To her surprise, Roman Torchwick seemed to be taking command of the Fang, shouting out orders while attacking and defending from attacks in all directions. A large number of unconscious bodies were laid down all across the ground.

"Hey!" Ruby had caught up to Penny and also took a look at the scene before shouting at Torchwick, interrupting the conflict.

He took a look to see who had shouted, before lazily waving at Ruby. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby, I see that Blake is in battle with the criminal Roman Torchwick. I will handle the situation swiftly." Penny jumped down from her position to the ground.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby tried to stop Penny from getting caught into the conflict.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Torchwick simply chuckled at her actions and yelled into the air. "Hey, you useless mutts, get a Bullhead over here to take this girlie down! I don't feel like getting my hands dirty with her blood right now."

A single Bullhead hovered over and started to point its weapons at Penny below. "Sorry, kid, but it looks like you're gonna be in for a bad time."

With the threat looming above her, Penny raised one of her arms and pointed her fist at the approaching bullhead.

_Combat mode, activate._ She could feel energy crackling across her body, her weapon systems activating.

"A power certain to kill!" Penny started shouting. She felt her outstretched arm quickly heating up. To outsiders, it seemed as if her eyes were glowing, her gaze piercing.

Torchwick raised his eyebrows. "The heck are you talking about?"

"Fly, fist of iron!" A low hum could be heard from Penny's wrist. "Its name is…."

Suddenly, her hand disconnected from her arm, before the detached area erupted in a blast of fire.

"ROCKET!"

Penny's detached fist launched through the air in an angry blur of heat and energy. It smashed into front of the bullhead, and the hand's boosters intensified.

"PUNCH!"

With a shrill scream, the fist broke through the metal exterior of the vehicle and bore through the walls again from the inside to the outside.

The bullhead exploded in a fiery fireball, wrecked parts flying through the air. Torchwick widened his eyes in shock and quickly scrambled away from the falling wreckage. "What in the actual hell?"

Penny simply crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't think that this Penny…" Her eyes stared straight into Torchwick's gaze. "…is just some ordinary machine!"

* * *

**Hi guys, this is a fic idea that suddenly popped into my mind randomly. I've always been an avid mecha anime fan, and I've wanted to write something involving mecha-related material. Penny in this fic is going to have a… very different arsenal of weaponry, to say the least. Expect this fic to reference a lot of existing mecha anime attacks, although you will not require prior knowledge to understand what's going on at all. This is just going to be a mostly pure fun and hot-blooded fic!**

**References:**

**Penny's ringtone – Macross 7**

**Rocket Punch – Shin Mazinger**

**Penny's final quote - Gunbuster**


End file.
